


Darling Close Your Eyes and Wish For More

by flowercrownsandlana



Category: Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, and miles sleeping, basically just fluff fluff fluff, hair massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownsandlana/pseuds/flowercrownsandlana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ‘what would Miles’ hair feel like if I run my fingers through it’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Close Your Eyes and Wish For More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a little oneshot I wrote of miles and it was basically inspired by ‘what would Miles’ hair feel like if I run my fingers through it’.  
> Also I already posted this on my tumblr account and now I' posting it here :)

It was rare when he was home but when he was, we rarely got out. Days were spent lounging around, watching movies we listed months ago, catching up to TV shows, and going through tour photos and videos. The nights were filled with I miss you sex and I love you sex and it’s been so long sex and how did I manage without you sex and rough sex and passionate sex and then later good night cuddles and I miss this cuddles and jaw kisses and neck kisses and midnight jokes and I love you’s and I couldn’t do this without you’s.  
It’s hard when he’s always away because a big part of my life seems to be missing and when he’s back, it’s like everything changes. Suddenly I’m not eating breakfast alone, suddenly there are arms around my waist and kisses on my cheeks. It’s different but it’s good different.

So here we are, in bed, watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, too lazy to move or speak. I’m half laying, half sitting, my back against the headboard; Miles curled up around me, his head on my chest, his face facing the TV screen. He doesn’t say anything, he’s just watching silently. Every now and then a giggle escapes him. Even though he’s probably watched this episode a thousand times, it still makes him laugh. And I laugh because he laughs.  
I can feel his breathing as I’m sure he can feel mine. His right hand drapes across my thighs, caressing me there with innocent intentions. 

Mindlessly, I start running my hand through his hair. It’s long now, longer than he’s ever had it. I like it but I clearly remember yesterday Miles saying he needed a haircut. This might be the last time I can run my hand through his hair. I start from the front, gently tugging it back, untangling any tangles he has, trying not to hurt him. It’s soft and it smells good. I can recognize the smell of my shampoo in it, probably cause Miles’ ran out a few days ago. He only hums when I do so. Then I start scratching at his scalp gently, in a massaging kind of way. My fingers going in circles, then in lines, then in whatever motion I can think of. I rest my palm on his scalp then tighten my fingers together and pull upwards slowly. I repeat that a few times then take my hand out of his hair and focus my attention back on the TV. 

Suddenly Miles’ hand grabs mine, all warm and strong, lifts it and brings it back to his head, grunting. I laugh at this. He obviously wants me to continue his head massage. I lean down and kiss his head, not being able to reach his forehead and continue my massage, now with two hands. I can see him smiling. His arm is now back on my thighs.  
I play with his hair, putting it in different hairstyles, tugging at it, massaging his scalp, massaging his temples.  
The episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S we were watching was now finished and the next one has started; the theme song playing at a low volume. I don’t pay attention to it but I’m sure Miles is enjoying it.  
Or I thought he was until I heard a slight snore. My eyes widening, I realized that he’d fallen asleep. Smiling to myself, I lean over to my bed table side and grab the Polaroid camera placed there. With a lot of struggle, as the camera was heavy, I lift it and decide that a picture like this would be worth everything. Positioning the camera with my hand in a 'selfie’ stance, I make sure both me and Miles are in the frame and snatch the photo. He is gonna love this!!  
Seemingly unbothered by the sound of the click, Miles is still asleep and unaware of my mini adventure. Placing the picture on the side while it develops, I mute the TV and continue playing with his head. Within minutes, I was asleep in a position I was sure to regret later on, the picture forgotten, Miles on my chest, our hearts beating as one, all my worries forgotten.

It’s like when I made that wish upon a star when I was a kid, that God please let me meet someone special, someone who can be my best friend and my lover, someone I can feel safe with, God decided 'let’s give this kid a chance’.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm was that disappointing? Please let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
